


You make me weak in the knee pads

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Camden Lahey, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bisexual Derek Hale, Cam is a good Friend, College Student Stiles, Comforting Derek, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Hales, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Feels, Derek is a Failwolf, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, Gay Stiles, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Mentioned Kate Argent, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Minor Heather/Caitlin, Minor Laura Hale/Camden Lahey, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Mutual Pining, Physiotherapist Cam, Post Hale Fire, Roller Derby, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Has a Crush, Tattoo Artist Cora Hale, Training Veterinarian Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hasn't seen Stiles since the last practice Scott had before he left for University, but when Scott and Stiles come back for spring break Derek and Stiles share something that the two have been longing for as long as they have known the other. But has it complicated things beyond the point of repair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me weak in the knee pads

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that what I know of Roller Derby is based on what I learned from my sister, a Roller Derby player, and the Practise and Bout that I went to with her. Ergo my knowledge of rules etc is a little iffy, but I might be continuing with this verse depending on how well it's received, so please make sure to let me know what you think.  
> Also If you want a list of Derby names of Characters to help with confusion let me know and I'll add them as end notes :)

**Title:** You make me weak in the knee pads.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Derek hasn't seen Stiles since the last practice Scott had before he left for University, but when Scott and Stiles come back for spring break Derek and Stiles share something that the two have been longing for as long as they have known the other. But has it complicated things beyond the point of repair?  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Teen Wolf © the satan that is Jeff Davis, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © unknown.  
**Author Notes:** Due to my own ill timed writer's block which sucks on so many damned levels this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are going to be my own fault. I am hoping my amazing Beta will give it a once over in the future but just keep it in mind. Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

When he was a kid and his Mom and Dad were away on business Derek would always be left to stay with his Uncle Peter and Aunt April along with his sisters. It often meant things like staying up late and watching TV that usually their Mom would forbid, so it was often made those visits their favourite. But the other thing that made it perfect was how Aunt April would take him Laura and Cora to her roller derby practises to watch since Peter could barely look after Malia alone let alone his nieces and Nephew.

They’d sit on the side lines, which was mostly the edge of the High school gym, watching her interacting with the other players. Sometimes she would coach and sometimes she would just participate in the stretches and the exercises if the Coach was there. She became a complete different person once she put her skates on, dressed in tight short shorts with her tattoos open to the air and a bright smile on her face. Her Derby name ‘L'assiopeia’ and number ‘399’ written on the back of her Beacon Banshee’s singlet making her just another woman in the crowd.

Sometimes if they were good their Mom would let them go to the actual Bouts, though she was always a few steps behind to distract them if the game got too vicious and spent most of her time distracting her children so they didn’t distract the team. Laura always said when she was older she wanted to do Roller Derby, often begging for skates and pads every Christmas and birthday until she was old enough to start in the Fresh Meat sessions.

Derek hadn't been as interested in actually playing, more fixated on learning the rules and watching the referees in their black and white shirts circling around the inside or outside of the make shift rink to keep an eye on the girls. He’d thought about it more and more as he got older, since he wasn’t exactly a sporty person despite him playing basketball with his friends at school. 

But then the fire happened and everything changed. Aunt April had been one of the Family members caught in the fire with his parents and everyone else. Uncle Peter couldn't stand losing his one and only and took their daughter Malia who was only three to live in San Francisco while they got settled…or that was the plan until Child Protective Services asked what was going to happen with the three Hales that were now his responsibility. It had pained him Derek had known, more than anything, but he took his Nieces and Nephew in and instead moved with them and Malia to a house further in town.

The day of the funeral was a blur, Uncle Peter had spent most of it morbid with Malia clinging to his hip often looking like she’d burst into tears if he put her down. Derek and his sisters had stood beside him at the graveyard watching her remains be lowered into the ground. It wasn’t until people came to throw flowers into the grave before it was filled that he noticed all the member of Beacon Hills Banshees had turned out to pay their respects. All dressed in black, some crying some supporting those that were crying and others trying to keep it together for the sake of the family. The vice captain at the time Claudia ‘Slay the Day’ Stilinski who had been often called Aunt April’s Derby wife had thrown her spare singlet into the grave so it covered the flowers and hugged the others together even as she had tears in her eyes.

At the time Derek didn’t realise the significance, that roller derby was more than just a sport that you played, but became like a family to you that supported you through the lows and celebrated the highs with you. But it quickly became clear; when he and Laura would be allowed there after school every Thursday when the Team had the gym booked, how Uncle Peter would have food parcels dropped over every other week and Malia would be baby sat by one of the girls that worked as a Child minder when he needed peace. They were doing it all for the love of April and yet it was that which seemed to make Derek and Laura determined to still join in memory of Aunt April if nothing else. But even then Uncle Peter refused to come to any matches, lost in his grief and not able to really move on no matter how many women he dated, none of them would ever be his April.

They made their way through fresh meat quickly, Derek getting some help from one of the referees and Laura being supported by one of the Coaches. The team was there every step of the way, and it wasn’t long before Laura was on the Fresh meat Squad and Derek was making the rounds on the outside of the rink helping out the Jammer Referees.

But soon the team that they knew as family began to change over the years, as some women retired to marry or have kids and others moved away to other teams for other reasons. Soon Laura was looking for new Coaches and Derek was the head referee after the previous one retired after a bad fall while playing with the men’s team at a final. Cora was making her way through boot camp and Malia was in Fresh meat, so to some degree it did still seem like it was family business.

By then Derek was looking at Universities, still wanting to do something with his life helped by the scholarship Aunt April’s team mates had put together for him, Laura, Cora and Malia over the years. But at the same time he didn’t want to have to leave the team, it was too important to him and even if he ended up doing something he hated at least he would have roller derby. 

So he ended up settling for community College, like Laura, for a degree in Criminology and History, while applying for the police academy. Laura had long since finished her degree and masters in computer science and had her own coding business that was keeping him and her both afloat since they’d moved out of Uncle Peter’s. They made it through, encouraged Cora when she wanted to become a tattooist and looked out for Malia when she had a slight dark patch.

But their little Derby family had changed over the year as the sport became popular because of some movie or some TV show. Teenage girls were coming to every fresh meat day, getting involved until the numbers were double what they had been. The men’s team ‘The Blazing Hellhounds’ was re-established when one of the new Coaches and pet physiotherapist Camden ‘Ma1m&Gr1nd ‘ Lahey came to help out and though he hadn't been keen before Derek found himself a part of it; doing advertising around the town and taking sign ups.

But at the same time Derek had found himself under the scrutiny of the new intake of girls. All of them fluttering their eyelashes at him and flirting with him as though sure they had a chance. He would never reciprocate but it steadily seemed to become a team ritual as a newbie to flirt with him or ogle him as he did his stretches before practise or bouts something his sisters and Cousin would laugh at him about. 

Derby seemed to merge into their love lives as well, with Laura quickly snuggling up to Cam and flirting with him as he was helping her stretch that it took all his strength not to roll his eyes or push her over. Cora was just as bad with Cam’s younger brother Isaac ‘Skarf King’ Lahey, though there was a weird situation there with Isaac already seeing Allison ‘Atomic Artemis’ Argent which Derek had a feeling was going to settle in a cat fight if she wasn’t careful.

For Derek amongst both the men’s and women’s team it was well known that he wasn’t interested, or if he was interested that it was never anything he would act on. He kept things very close to his chest and counted his Derby family as off limits something he would never ruin it just because he wanted to get into a girl’s shorts…or a guy’s come to that. But usually when there were bouts with visiting teams from out of town would be when the offers for dates and the flirtatious jeers would come out like he had a reputation as the hottest ref in the Californian Derby circuit which he didn’t believe for a second.

But that reputation became something that got tarnished after one particular bout. It was the month he’d just qualified to become a deputy and he’d just got accepted at the sheriff’s department, and he was feeling like he wanted to celebrate. That weekend the California Chimeras were in town and it was there he met Kate ‘Kannonball Kate’ Argent before the match had even began. He didn’t know about her own reputation at the time and being that he rarely listened to the other girls gossiping maybe if he had he would have second guessed. As he would come to later find out she made it her life mission to screw a ref at every bout she went to and made sure everyone knew how easy they were; in her mind he was the highest prize she could have gotten.

After the bout she flirted with him and asked him out for a drink, since the teams always made sure to socialise after each bout to keep moral high. He hadn't thought anything of it really, wanting to not feel like a fifth wheel for once with his sisters, so he agreed. Which ended up a big mistake.

He never did figure out how many drinks he ended up downing or what he ended up downing; let alone how he let her talk her way into his bed. But the morning after when he woke she was gone and he was left only with a giant hangover and a text with an incriminating picture of him looking fuck drunk with come all over his stomach and her hand around his cock as he looked up at her. It had left a bitter taste in his mouth for daring to let someone in for the first time since Paige and it seemed easier for him to not even consider dating again. Though after he learned the truth about her he was less surprised than he should be when her team mates sniggered at the sight of him the next time they saw him.

Laura had frowned at the attention he’d got after that which quickly gathered pace until she was more than a little pissed when one of Kate’s team mates told her about what had happened between them. He had tried to keep it a secret from her knowing she’d go off the deep end if she found out especially when she was so protective of him but it seemed like a lost cause.

“Derek what the hell were you thinking?! Everyone in the whole league knows the reputation Kannonball has.” Laura cursed, as they both skated around the track checking the tape was right as the girls made their way in for practise.

“And who was I supposed to ask exactly? You who was mooning over Cam or Cora who was trying to lure Isaac out of Artemis’ attention? Because either way it’s not like I could ask just anyone without getting a third degree exactly like this!” Derek huffed, bending down to fill a gap in with a line of tape.

“Hey don’t take it out on me! If you wanna date someone then date someone! Don’t go out for a drink with a known whore and be surprised when you end up on the list of easiest referees.” Laura glared, handing Derek another roll of tape and watching him tear another lot off with his teeth.

“Look what do you want me say? I made a mistake OK? And yes I've resigned myself to being known in Derby circles as the Banshee’s bike until I'm retired. But I can’t exactly turn back now, the damage has already been done.” Derek sighed, stuffing the tape into the pocket of his cargo pants once the gap was filled.

“That’s why you need to actually make _friends_ instead of just resigning yourself to being a ref. You’re a member of the Hellhounds so start acting like it instead of being a lone wolf.” Laura said, as he pushed himself upright and started to glide sideways around the track. 

“You know how bad I am at socialising.” Derek murmured as he propelled himself towards the edge of the room nearest the doors where the girls were tying on skates and chatting amongst themselves. 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t try.” Laura Sing-songed as she glided off in the direction of the door as Cam and Isaac appeared, chatting amongst themselves.

A bright smile bloomed over Cam’s face as he slid his duffel off his shoulders to the floor when she skidded to a halt beside him; kissing him deeply as his arms curled around her waist. Derek sighed to himself as he clapped loudly to get their attention.

“OK we’re doing rounds but first do your stretches! I don’t want Cam bitching because you’re not stretching properly.” Derek called out watching a few of the girls pull the others to their feet from the floor and start to stretch as they skated the width of the room for a quick warm up. 

Cora was chatting with Malia, though seemed to freeze at the sight of Isaac appearing with Allison causing Derek to groan in the back of his throat. He really wasn’t here to be a team babysitter or even interfere in love lives but from the way Cora was glaring it seemed pretty obvious he was going to be in the middle of something soon if Cora didn’t get distracted from glaring Allison down.

“Hey, Harlot HEY!” he clapped again until he managed to get her attention and sighed as he pulled her to her feet with Malia’s help. “Stretch and warm up!”

“You have to be kidding me!” Cora cursed as Allison was brushing Isaac’s hair out of his face, looking like she was about to launch herself at Allison until Malia tightened her grip on her arm.

“CORA! Stretch and warm up or you’re going home.” Derek said, watching Cora scowl at him as she brushed Malia’s hand off her arm and stretched one arm over her shoulder and the other up her back as she followed the others.

“Keep an eye on her Malia?” Derek asked quietly, watching the blonde nod and copy her cousin before trailing after her leaving Derek to make his way towards where Allison was tying her skates and chatting with Isaac.

“Artemis you gonna start with your stretches and warm ups?” Derek asked, watching the brunette look up at him and nod as she managed to get to her feet before joining the others where a few were already skating around the rink.

“Isaac, I think we need to talk.” Derek sighed, sinking down beside the blond so his back was rested against the wall and his legs were bent in a slightly uncomfortable seating position. It was the closest he could get to sitting if he wanted to get back up unaided.

“I told you I was gonna sort it.” Isaac sighed, riffling through his own bag for his skates though Derek didn’t miss the way his gaze followed Cora as she skated past him. Cora kept her gaze ahead and plainly ignored him causing Derek to sigh.

“You did but that was a week ago. And I don’t like seeing my sister messed around so make your mind up faster. I don’t want cat fights just because you like being the centre of their attention, so fix it.” Derek said, pushing himself upright and letting out a shrill whistle to get Laura’s attention which was still fixated on Cam. “Oi Hale warm up!” 

Laura cast him a glare even as Cam pressed a kiss to her neck and picked up his duffel before going to put his own skates on while she reluctantly joined the others. Derek moved to where Cam had settled on the bleachers and sat beside him as he watched the girls warm up.

“You know I can’t believe you and Isaac are related sometimes.” Derek said, watching Isaac get up to supervise the girls, stretching a little himself.

“I'm guessing he still can’t make his mind up about Artemis and Harlot, he’s not used to all the attention. I’ll make sure to talk to him after practise.” Cam said, sliding his sneakers in his duffel and grabbing on his own skates.

“What ever means that Cora doesn't get hurt I'm all for it,” Derek said, pausing to call out for the girls to start their laps.

“So Laura told me about Kate, you feeling alright?” Cam asked, giving him a look when Derek just shrugged as though it wasn’t the reaction his friend had been expecting.

"What?” Derek sighed, whistling out causing the girls to skid to a halt in succession and start doing laps the other way, a way to keep their reactions on point and make sure they could stop suddenly without falling over. There’d been a few shaky stops from a couple of newbies but at least they were getting better.

“I just think you should make a bit more of an effort that’s all. If you aren't at the bouts, training and practises you’re doing your shifts…and if you aren't there you lock yourself away. This was even before Kannonball got involved.” Cam shrugged, tying his laces in double knots.

“I don’t want to push myself into being around the very members that are probably whispering behind my back about my lack of judgement.” Derek said, pushing himself off the bleacher once Cam had finished tying his skates and got up.

“You know that’s not going to happen, the girls love you like an older brother and they would smack around anyone who dared to say a wrong word against you in their presence.” Cam said, following Derek to the outside of the rink a grin on his face as Laura skated past and winked at him, nearly tripping over two girls in the process of getting his attention.

“I’ll believe that when I see it, Look let’s just drop it for now and get down to practise. Hopefully without anyone else getting injured as you and Laura make goo goo eyes at each other.” Derek said, watching Cam flush a little at being called out on his and Laura’s flirting but let out a high pitched whistle to signal the official beginning of practise.

XOX

Way too early for his liking, Stiles slumped down at his usual table in the library making sure not to spill even a drop of his prized coffee. He was secretly relieved that he hadn't had his 7am lecture that morning so he’d been able to sleep in before reluctantly having to be conscious for the rest of the day. It was the table where he spent time when he wasn’t in classes since he couldn't concentrate in his dorm or when he was weaving his way between shelves putting away returned books or those just left on desks for minimum wage. But thankfully this was his last day before spring break started and he only had one late afternoon lecture before Scott came to pick him up for the drive back to Beacon Hills.

Even after the past couple of years it was still strange having his best friend on a different campus to him, granted it was only an hour away and they probably texted more than was normal, but through high school he’d been so used to having Scott beside him. So when graduation was creeping up it had been with a sad heart that he’d found out Scott was determined to go to the best possible Veterinary school in the country since his estranged dad was determined to pay for it. Stiles’ own chosen area of study was more fixated on books and dates than animal biology but he’d been determined to at least be in the same state as his best friend so it was a god send when he got accepted to Berkeley.

They’d meet every other weekend providing Scott wasn’t working at his placement or studying to complain about assignments and which ever hellish animal had dared to leave a scratch on Scott’s skin. Sometimes they’d go to parties with the other at which ever campus was the most active or just play Halo on those occasions that both were too exhausted to leave their dorms. Sometimes it was like high school again where Scott had spent more time with Allison than he had with him, girls seeming to flow in and out of Scott’s life fairly frequently to the point that he stopped asking knowing when he found the right one he’d be the first one told. 

But since he wasn’t as social as Scott the only other people he had in his life other than Scott and sometimes Lydia when she wasn’t busy was his friend from his European history class Heather. He’d met her in the first lecture of his first year when she’d sat beside him and offered him a freaked out smile that easily mirrored his own. They’d got to know each other over the semesters of studying in the library and being paired up in tutorials to the point that he was soon being dragged by her to all the gay clubs in town when he finally came out to her. Even if the sight of him with a Lesbian dancing in a crowd of guys’ way out his league still made him cringe to this day.

But one of those nights was how she found her girlfriend Caitlin and he’d just been happy that she was happy with someone. Unfortunately that meant he was now subjected to many often unwanted and often ill fated blind dates that had him squirming in his seat and wondering what he did to deserve this. When the date left often, without his number, they’d end up getting drunk in an attempt to assure Stiles he would find Mr Right. Hence why at that moment he felt like the walking dead even with half of a Venti Americano in his blood system.

Through some miracle, as though knowing that silently Stiles was blaming them for the condition of his head, the couple appeared, looking fresh as daises with Caitlin’s arms wrapped around Heather’s waist from behind since the blonde was carrying their coffees as they chatted on the way to the table. 

“Ugh how are you not feeling this level of hell right now?” Stiles moaned into his tattooed forearms as the women sat opposite him at the table, their hands now interlaced under the table while they each sipped their coffee.

“Maybe because we downed water between each shot you insisted on us downing and managed to pry the bottle of Jack out your hand before you could down the entire thing.” Caitlin said, causing Stiles to murmur in defiance.

“You really should stop relying on alcohol to make you feel better, especially if this is the outcome the next day.” Heather chipped in, though she did press a reassuring kiss to the crown of his head.

“The day I meet Mr. Right I’ll gladly become and stay sober…until then just let me wallow in peace.” Stiles murmured, staring at his phone restlessly as he waited for Scott to text him with the time he’d be driving over. He really should have started packing before letting the couple drag him out to meet Corey but once he’d got home sleep had seemed like a better option.

“Oh Stiles sweetie don’t be like that, a couple of failed dates isn’t something to get so upset about. You've still got the rest of college to find someone.” Caitlin said, removing her hand from her coffee to brush against his arm reassuringly.

“A _couple_? Have you just been forgetting the last eight months?! You mean _twenty six_ failed dates.” Stiles groaned, around another desperately needed mouthful of his coffee when the couple flinched on his behalf.

Ever since they’d started this search to find someone for him Stiles had tried numerous times to remind them that he didn’t want or _need_ to be with anyone right now. He’d even complained to Scott about it only for his best friend to ruefully admit they did have a point and cause him to glare at his best friend over Skype until Scott got uncomfortable and swiftly changed the subject. As he told them and himself over and over again he hadn't come to university with the sole purpose of dating or fucking around, he’d come to learn and get his degree before considering what he was going to do next. 

It wasn’t like he was a virgin; He’d lost his virginity to Danny the night of graduation when they’d both been drunk to hell and Danny’s latest boyfriend had just become his ex. It had been enough to assure Stiles without a doubt that he was gay, his first kiss with Malia Hale having done nothing for him. He just wanted to be able to settle himself into the adult world, career and all before he worried about the person he wanted to share that life with.

The sound of his phone chirping with a message from Scott caused his attention to move from the couple to it and pull it towards him, groaning when he saw Scott wanted to go straight after his class and that they weren't going to be alone as his girlfriend Kira was coming along. Great, just when he thought the day couldn't be worse.

“I need to go pack.” Stiles murmured, pushing his phone in his pocket and picking up his coffee and bag as he got up.

“You gonna be in our last European History lecture of the semester?” Heather asked, causing him to offer her a smile and kiss both women on the cheek before walking away with a few parting words.

“I’ll be there, don’t worry.”

XOX

After practise Derek sat on the bleachers with his bag beside him, leaning back against the bleacher behind him as he watched the girls changing their shoes and making their way out the sports hall in groups. Laura and Cam were whispering amongst themselves though Derek raised an eyebrow at Cam which caused him to clear his throat and kiss her cheek before leaving to grab Isaac from the awkward position he was in; between Cora and Allison.

Allison cast Cora a dirty look before walking out the door while Laura managed to grab their younger sister before she even thought about following the brunette and led her towards where he was sat, muttering to Cora who was staring moodily at her shoes as though her thoughts were fixated on smacking the brunette.

“We ready to go?” Derek asked, picking his bag up and getting to his feet as Laura swung her own bag over her shoulder.

“Yep, Bambi and Boyd said they’d meet us there after they've gone to check on the kids.” Laura said, pulling Cora after her as they started to make their way out the hall towards Laura’s Prius. 

It was something they had long since started doing, making sure that after at least one practise a week they’d have a family dinner or a dinner with friends so that they could talk and not worry about anything. It had just been something that had seemed like a good idea even before they moved out since they wanted to assure Uncle Peter they were handling their own business themselves, especially since Malia was a handful which was why they didn’t usually ask her along. But Erica ‘Bambi Blonde’ and Boyd ‘Bam Bam Slam’ were the closest thing to family outside of blood that they had, they had been the ones to help support each Hale around the time of the fire before they’d even got involved in Roller Derby, though the fact they were now a couple did sort of help things.

The three Hales all threw their bags into the trunk and Cora sunk into the back seat with her gaze on her phone, obviously texting Isaac since it was the only way they could communicate without being interrupted. Derek slid into the passenger seat and cringed when Laura turned the engine on and the whole car was filled with the sound of an overly zealous love song.

“What? It’s my car and I don’t always feel like listening to UPN or the news.” Laura huffed, turning the volume down, pulling out the parking spot and starting the drive through town towards the diner they usually met at.

“You think Isaac’s any closer to putting Cora out her misery?” Derek asked into a low voice though the way Cora kicked the back of the chair told him she could hear him.

“Honestly? I wanna say yes. I mean they make a good couple and all when they aren't around Artemis. But I’ll be relieved when Cam talks to him, if only so he can help Isaac get his head out the clouds. I mean what is it about guys and having two girls on the go that makes them act so stupid?” Laura said, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel at the newest song that was playing.

“I want to stick up for my gender really I do but having never been in the position myself I can’t really come up with a good reason.” Derek sighed, pulling his phone out his pocket to check that he hadn't got a last minute call into work since the night shift wasn’t exactly the most popular. He was usually the only one other than Parrish that ended up covering for the rest of the force.

“There’s no good enough reason for it Derek! Either way hopefully by the next practise he’ll have taken a good hard look at himself and decided who it is he really wants.” Laura said, taking a glance at him out the corner of her eye as they stopped at a red light.

“Why are you looking at me like that Laura?” Derek murmured, not even having to look up from his phone to know she was looking at him.

“Like what?” Laura said, biting her lip as he looked up from his phone to cast her a glare.

“What have you done?” Derek asked, causing his elder sister to look back at the red light.

“What makes you think I've done something?” Laura asked though her tone of voice wasn’t the least bit convincing and made Derek even more suspicious.

“Because the last time you looked like that was around the time that you tried to set me up with one of your sorority sisters after I’d told you I wasn’t interested.” Derek said, pushing his phone back in his pocket.

“I heard her inviting Braeden along…” Cora quipped from the back seat, nudging Derek in the small of the small of the back with her foot.

“Laura!” Derek glared, his elder sister offering him a weak smile as the lights finally changed to green and she turned into the parking lot of the diner.

“Oh come on Derek, you deserve to be happy with someone! I would have thought after what happened with Kate you’d be all for finding someone.” Laura said, cutting out the engine once she slid the car into a parking spot.

“No, if Kate has taught me anything it’s that I shouldn't be jumping into dating period! Besides which my love life is none of your business period! Keep your mind on you and Cam and leave me to be blissfully single.” Derek said, pushing himself out the passenger seat the urge to enjoy some time with his friends being swiftly kicked aside as he pulled his bag out the trunk.

“Derek…” Laura whined as she watched him pull his jacket on before hefting the bag over his shoulder.

“I’ll see you later, I've got an early shift in the morning. Send my apologises to Bambi, Kiss and Boyd.” Derek said, before beginning to walk across the parking lot towards the main road.

The whole walk towards his apartment he couldn't stop thinking about the way everyone seemed to be so fixated on his happiness. Almost as though they were part of the crowd that believed that to be truly happy you needed to have someone in your life but that wasn’t a place Derek thought he was in yet. If there was one good thing about Kate despite the embarrassment it was to show him that he really wasn’t one for casual sex or even casual dating period. 

He stopped to cross the street outside one of the café’s on the high street, when a sky blue Jeep appeared at the crossing. It caused him to stop before he could even step out on to the road as the vehicle was a familiar one, one that had taken him Laura and Cora to school on those days that Uncle Peter didn’t pull himself out of bed, the one that had taken them to Roller Derby bouts and practises. That had belonged to Mrs. Stilinski also known as Slay the Day Stilinski. 

“Whoa, Derek is that you?!” A voice came from a cracked window causing him to look up and see the sight of Scott McCall waving at him from the back seat.

Scott had been one of the high school members of the Hellhounds Team until he moved away to university, leaving the team having to rely on their substitute Jammer for the past couple of bouts. Derek hadn’t exactly been close to Scott, but he had been helping to become a junior Referee and also given him a few pointers before their last match with the San Francisco Wild Cats.

“Scotty? I didn’t know you were coming back to town…” Derek said, watching Scott beam at him before murmuring something to the driver resulting in the passenger side door opening. 

“You want a lift?” Scott called, causing Derek to offer a smile before climbing into the front. 

It brought up memories of when he and his sisters had always fought to get shotgun until Mrs. Stilinski had made them take turns. He set his bag in the foot well and closed the door behind him, the Jeep taking off down the high street.

“We’re coming back for Spring Break since neither of us can afford to go anywhere interesting.” Scott’s voice came from the back causing Derek to look over his shoulder.

Scott was curled up beside a beautiful Asian girl whose head was rested on his shoulder and eyelashes fluttering asleep, a Davis Divas’ hoodie engulfing her form. She looked vaguely familiar and something about her had Derek sure he’d seen her at at least one bout or another at some point.

“Well that and Scotty boy wanted to introduce his new girlfriend to his Mom.” A voice joked from the driver’s side causing Scott to roll his eyes and kick the driver in the back.

“You’re just jealous because you’re getting no action at Berkeley…though I still don’t get why you aren't.” Scott said, pressing a kiss to the girls’ head. “Hey Derek you remember Stiles right?”

Derek turned his gaze back to look at the driver and froze at the sight that met him. There tapping his long slender fingers against the steering wheel as he wove through the streets of Beacon Hills with an air of familiarity was Stiles Stilinski. He hadn't seen him around since Scott’s last practise which had been a common occurrence after Scott got on the team since they had been like Siamese Twins.

The elder man could remember the first time that he’d seen the kid, it had been on one of those occasions where Peter had been spending more time out the house than in and Claudia had agreed to let all the Hales stay the night. Malia had ended up sharing a bed with Cora and Laura in the guest room while Derek had slept on an air mattress on the floor in her son’s bedroom.

Stiles had only been about ten at the time with a buzz cut and alluring freckles and moles on his pale cheek that was visible above the duvet that was covering the rest of his form. Being that Derek had never been able to sleep in the room of a stranger he’d spent the night on his back with his arms behind his head and his gaze lingering on the profile of the boy. All he’d been able to think of was the fact that the kid was so lucky to have two parents that loved him and that he would never have to experience a loss like he had.

After the night he’d seen Stiles around at Derby Practises a few times, sitting in the bleachers with his gaze rested on a comic book in his grasp or as he got older on his cell phone. Often he would call out rules that the referees hadn’t paid attention to leaving Claudia to call out for him to come and referee for them but Stiles would wave them off and turn to speak to Scott beside him. But regardless of him never setting foot on a rink even when Scott had joined the Hellhounds he’d still managed to get the derby name ‘ Spark’. 

As he’d got older Derek’s gaze was always fixating on Stiles in the bleachers when he was supervising practises or when he was talking to NSOs before a bout. Everyone including Scott had seemed certain that Stiles had a teenage crush on him but every time it was made common knowledge Stiles would flush and look away from him. Though by the time Derek found out about the rumour, let alone discovered how he himself felt, Claudia had died from breast Cancer when Stiles was fourteen and her son stopped coming to the rink. 

All the other members, including Derek, understood the pain behind being in place that held so many good memories with the person that you had just lost from your life. All the members which were close to Claudia had tried to be there for him and his dad the Sheriff but unlike with the Hales, the Stilinskis kept to themselves; associating themselves with the sport Claudia had once loved seeming just to be too painful for words.

Derek had felt the loss of Stiles’ presence in his life at each bout and practise, always looking up at the bleachers and expecting him to be there making snarky remarks about the referees being blind or cursing at the opposite team for roughing up one of their players. But it was something he refused to examine way too closely or mention to either of his sisters. It wasn’t that he wasn’t comfortable with his bisexuality but the irony of having a thing for the boy that had been teased for crushing on him wasn’t lost on him at all.

But since the last time he’d seen the young Stilinski, Stiles seemed to have grown up and become the man that Derek had never realised he was secretly looking for. The man that he was sure without a doubt Claudia would be proud of and would be gushing over to Derek if she was still alive.

“Yeah, you used to come to practises and bouts a few times.” Derek said, watching Stiles bite at his lower lip as he kept his gaze resolutely on the road, but from the way he swallowed Derek knew he wanted to actually look at the man that he hadn't seen for so long. The elder man tore his gaze from Stiles to meet Scott’s in the rear view mirror whose eyebrow was raised like he had some idea as to what thoughts were running through Derek’s head regarding his best friend.

“I'm sure you’ll have met my girlfriend before Derek, Kira or Vixen Vendetta from the Davis Divas.” Scott said swiftly changing the topic at hand while his lips brushed Kira’s head, as though he knew the awkwardness in the Jeep was going to get stifling if he didn’t.

“You been playing for another team while at university Scotty?” Derek asked, thankfully jumping on the topic change watching his team mate grin at him in the mirror.

“Just been to a few practises to keep my skills on point around the time of exams to let off some steam. I don’t really have the time otherwise, though maybe if there’s a few practises over the next couple of weeks I can catch up?” Scott asked, taking a glance at Stiles.

“I'm sure the girls and guys would love to see your face again. You can even bring Kira along if you want, I’ll get Cam to text you when I next see him.” Derek said, watching Scott nod in agreement as Stiles swerved around a corner.

“Hey Stiles you wanna drop me and Kira off first and then you can take Derek home?” Scott asked, as Kira rubbed her eyes from his lap and smiled up at him blearily as the sharp turn woke her.

Derek watched Stiles’ fingers clench tighter around the leather of the steering wheel and knew that if he wasn’t driving that he’d be giving Scott the evil eye at being so obvious in his intention even as he said nothing.

“Stiles? Hey did you hear me?” Derek saw Stiles jerk upright in his seat as though Scott had kicked him in an attempt to get his attention.

“Yeah sure, no problem.” Stiles murmured croakily, taking a glance at Derek out the corner of his eye as he turned into his street.

Derek remembered hearing about Melissa McCall and the Sheriff getting married not long after Melissa’s divorce got finalised. He’d known it was always something the two boys had wanted, to be actual step brothers as neither had siblings, having heard a couple of their ridiculous plans to get their parents together so he wasn’t surprised in the least when the Jeep pulled up outside the old Stilinski house where Derek had spent much of his adolescence.

“Derek can you let us out man?” Scott asked, causing Derek to snap himself out his thoughts and open the passenger door before stepping out on to the pavement. 

He watched Scott push the seat forward, throwing a couple of bags out the space on to the pavement before tugging a yawning Kira after him out the car. Scott bent down to grab both bags before wrapping an arm around Kira’s slender shoulders and leading the way up the path murmuring into her ear.

“So where is it that you live anyway?” Stiles asked once Derek was back in the passenger seat, his gaze on his cell phone for the moment as he clicked a couple of messages though Derek was sure that one of them was cursing Scott for the dick move.

“One of the apartment blocks on the warehouse district near the bars and clubs, I’ll make sure to point it out to you when we get close.” Derek supplied, watching Stiles nod biting his lip as his phone chirped with a received reply. The younger male read the reply and scoffed before throwing his phone back into the ashtray and pulling away from the curb.

“OK, warehouse district no problem...” Stiles murmured to himself as he turned the Jeep around to start the drive in the right direction.

“You expect me to have rebuilt the old house while you've been out of town Spark?” Derek asked, the older nickname flowing from his lips naturally watching Stiles grin as he bit his lip.

“I haven’t been called in that a while.” Stiles said taking a glance at him out the corner of his eye. “Nah I just thought you guys might have brought something more permanent by now that’s all...”

“No, it just means we can always leave town if we get sick of sticking around. Well me and Hale anyway, Harlot has her own flat over a tattoo parlour and bar, I doubt she’d be wanting to leave any time soon.” Derek said, watching Stiles nod in understanding.

“I’m surprised to see you actually, I thought you’d have taken advantage of the opportunity to leave town for college. I mean some of the girls had told me you were thinking about it anyway.” Stiles flushed, watching Derek smile.

“I couldn’t leave this town by choice even if my life depended on it…you know that the Banshees and Hellhounds are my life. I am doing college just community that’s all.” Derek said.

“Yeah, I remember…still good that you’ve managed to do something you wanted to do. My dad told me you’ve joined the Sheriff’s department as a deputy…” Stiles said, turning back on to the high street towards the part of town where the streets were cluttered with people and the flashing of lights were lighting up the windows.

“I’m only really doing night shifts at the moment but I am loving the job.” Derek said. “What about you how’s your degree going at the moment?” 

“Ugh don’t get me started on my degree! I’ve already thought about changing my major twice but I think doing that in my second year is a bit late somehow.” Stiles groaned, swerving the Jeep to avoid a drunk that had staggered into the middle of the road.

“Really? What do you want to change it to? I thought History and Criminology was something you loved.” Derek asked, as Stiles turned off the high street down a cut through towards the warehouse district.

“That’s the reason why I still haven’t changed it. I love History and Criminology and I can’t see myself doing anything else, it’s just Library sciences would be pretty cool and makes sense what with my job. Or even computer coding would be amazing since it’s big business, I just don’t like the thought of being stuck there for another year as I play catch up with the foundations courses I haven’t done.” Stiles shrugged, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

“Turn left then right here.” Derek instructed, before turning back to the subject at hand. “I mean like you say you should be doing something that you love instead of just doing something for the hell of it. Personally I think coding would probably be more up your street anyway.”

“Hmm, maybe. I just have to think about the practicalities…like the money I can’t even begin to make myself.” Stiles said, a softness in his voice as he finally pulled up outside Derek’s building where the lights were on every other floor and the sound of rock music was flowing out of an open window a couple of floors up from a party.

“That is the wise thing to do. Anyway what was it that Scott meant when he said you weren't seeing anyone?” Derek asked, the comment had been bugging him since it left his team mate’s lips but from the way Stiles fidgeted with his fingers there was more of a story behind the words.

“I just want to university to learn and makes friends you know? But my friends, both here and there, keep thinking that putting me on blind dates is the way to go to get me out there. The problem is that none of them really feel right, I’d rather wait until there’s more certainty in my life that’s all.” Stiles said, his gaze lingering over Derek’s features illuminated by the street light they were parked under since he wasn’t making any move to get out the car.

“Why not? I mean all the people your age that you could be experiencing things with...” Derek began watching Stiles let out a laugh and shake his head like it wasn’t that easy.

“…but they aren't you, that’s the problem.” Stiles smirked into his lap at he picked at his cuticles.

“What?” Derek asked, his eyes widened even as his heart raced in his chest at the possibility that there was still a chance for them.

“I know its ridiculous right? That I haven’t gotten over my stupid school girl crush on you by now, because I haven’t seen you in how long? But if they aren't you I'm just not interested it’s as simple as that sadly.” Stiles rambled, Derek easily able to translate the embarrassment that he was trying to hide.

“Spark…” he murmured, brushing one hand over arm.

The sound of that name again seemed to ring around the car and cause Stiles to swallow as he reluctantly made himself meet Derek’s gaze. The elder’s hand moved from his arm to brush over his cheek with a reassuring touch that seemed to ground the both of them, the younger licking his lips unsurely as Derek leaned closer into his personal space waiting for the rejection which was never going to come.

“Oh Alpha my alpha…” Stiles murmured causing Derek to grin as he rested his forehead against his own. It had been his originally intended derby name though once he’d gone to register it through official channels it had been seen as too long, leaving him to shorten it to his current, ‘Alpha Master’. But ever the defiant one Stiles still refused to call him anything else if he even called him by his derby name at all.

“I’m not seeing anyone…” Derek murmured as though hoping that would help put the other’s mind at ease as his gaze flickered from stiles lips to his eyes and back again hungrily. 

“Oh thank god…” Stiles groaned, letting himself be pulled closer with Derek’s arm around his neck so their lips finally met. It was all tongue and teeth, filthy and perfect just the way Stiles had always hoped it would be, years of longing and that sexual tension taking hold in the eruption of the hottest kiss that either had ever experienced. 

Stiles’ lithe body willing clambering over the middle panel until he was straddling Derek’s lap, Derek’s arms encircling his waist while his hands caused shivers up and down Stiles spine as he grazed against bare skin. A needy sound was pulled from Stiles mouth as his fingers ran through Derek’s hair as his tongue moved against the elder’s licked he wanted to memorise the taste of him. But soon the kiss slowed from it’s franticness to soft pecks to lips and jaw lines before their gazes locked on the other while they caught their breath; each waiting for the other to say something but neither being able to come up with the words.

“I should probably go…” Derek said, clearing his throat reluctantly as Stiles nodded though from the look in his eyes it wasn’t enough.

“Yeah…I should be getting back too. It was a long drive from Berkeley.” Stiles said tentatively avoiding Derek’s gaze as he slid back into his own seat before Derek opened the passenger door.

Derek paused to peck a kiss to his cheek in the hope of placating whatever feeling was flowing through Stiles’ mind at that moment as he grabbed his bag before sliding out the Jeep. He wanted to say something more, about seeing him around over his spring break or even asking him out for coffee but the moment that had been building seemed to have passed. Instead he settled for closing the door behind him and watching Stiles start the engine and drive away without a backward glance.

Only once the back of the Jeep was out of view around the corner did Derek let out a deep breath he didn’t even known he’d been holding as he made his way into the building, the sound of James Gang’s walk away blaring in his ears from the party.

XOX

Stiles pulled up outside his childhood after driving the long way back from Derek’s place and groaned to himself as he rested his forehead against the sweaty leather of the steering wheel. His lips were still buzzing with the feel of Derek’s kiss and the skin at the small of his back was aching with the feel of Derek’s touch.

He’d been dreaming of what a kiss from him would be like for as long as he could remember but now that he’d finally got to experience it, it had been so much more than he’d expected. But at the same time there was that lingering sense of disappointment that nothing else had come of it and probably never would. True he hadn't been expecting something as over the top of a soppy declaration of love but he had hoped that they would have at least made arrangements for a date or something after that.

He made himself get out the Jeep before he lingered there all night letting his mind run itself in circles about what he could have done to make it better and grabbed phone from the ashtray along with his bags before making his way into the house. Thankfully his dad’s cruiser wasn’t in the driveway and he knew Melissa was probably on a night shift but it meant that he wouldn't be able to avoid Scott’s prying about him and Derek. 

He was relieved at the sound of silence when he walked into the house, the hall light on for Stiles when he came back. The house hadn't changed that much since he was younger, some additional pieces of furniture migrating there from the McCall’s old house and a couple more homey touches than he was used to. There were pictures of a younger him with his Mom and Dad at birthday parties and on holidays littering the walls beside those of Scott with his parents, Melissa’s attempt at reassuring both boys that she didn’t want to replace Stiles’ good memories of his Mom any more than the Sheriff wanted to replace Scott’s of his Dad. The only other sign things had changed was the large blown up photos of the four of them as a proper family at his Dad and Melissa’s wedding sat over the TV which always brought a smile to Stiles’ face.

He left his bags at the bottom of the stairs for the time being and went to the kitchen for a snack since he hadn't eaten since a takeaway while they were buying some gas hours ago, before he even considered giving into the aching tiredness that was nagging at his bones and what remained of his hangover in the form of a nagging headache.

As he was grabbing the ingredients for his sandwich the sound of Scott’s shuffling footsteps into the room across the hardwood floor caused him to look up. His step brother/best friend looked like he was half asleep and had only got up at the sound of him home, probably leaving a sleeping Kira in his bed so he could speak to him alone. He reluctantly offered Scott a small smile and an offer for a sandwich.

“Sure…” Scott yawned, collapsing into a chair at the kitchen table as he raked his fingers through the mess of his hair, “How was your drive with Derek alone?”

“Scotty…” Stiles said in a warning tone as he spread some butter on a couple more piece of bread.

“What? Am I not allowed to ask? Come on Stiles, you can’t tell me you weren't happy to see him for the first time in god knows how long. Especially when you've been crushing on him just as long as you've known him.” Scott sighed, rested his chin on his hand.

“I was happy to see him. There you happy?” Stiles sighed, setting the complete sandwich in from of Scott before starting to make another for himself.

“I'm just saying, maybe you should take advantage of a spring break at home to spend some time with him. Who knows where it could lead.” Scott said around a bite of his sandwich.

“What, before I got back to Berkeley and spend the next semester worrying he’ll get bored and cheat on me with the first girl that bats her eyelashes at him at a bout I'm not at. Yeah right.” Stiles snarked, cutting some cheese from the block harder than necessary.

“Long distance isn’t so hard and I hardly think that Derek is one of those kinds of referees. Besides it won’t be long till summer and you can come home to be with him…it’s just something to maybe think about that’s all I'm saying.” Scott shrugged.

“Look just because we kissed…” Stiles snapped, though managed to stop himself be incriminated himself any further but from the look and grin across Scott’s face the damage was already done.

“Wait you guys kissed?!” Scott grinned, like he couldn't understand why Stiles wasn’t happier after that revelation.

“Not another word Scotty I mean it…” Stiles glared, wielding the knife he was using at his friend threateningly.

“Look I’ll just ask one thing and you can tell me to shove it if you want but…why are you not happy after he kissed you?” Scott frowned, setting his half eaten piece of sandwich down.

“It was just one fumbled make out and kiss in my car outside his place, but once it was over he couldn't seemed to get away from me fast enough. No numbers exchanged or dates made, just him going home like it meant nothing.” Stiles huffed, throwing the used utensils into the sink after licking butter from his thumb.

“Wow that sucks. I'm sorry buddy.” Scott grimaced as he looked down at his sandwich.

“Yep, anyway I'm exhausted from playing cabbie so I'm gonna take this and my bags to my room while I have any energy left. See you in the daylight Scott.” Stiles sighed, putting all remaining ingredients back in their proper places before picking up the plate holding his sandwich and leaving the room.

“’Night stiles.” Scott called after him, munching on his sandwich as he watched his best friend and step brother’s silhouette before pulling his phone from his hoodie.

Stiles swung both bags over one shoulder at the foot of the stairs and made his way to his room, avoiding the floorboards that he knew creaked so he didn’t wake Kira, making him feel like his teenage self when he’d used to sneak out and was trying not to wake his dad.

His childhood room hadn't changed much since he was in high school, walls covered in movie posters that were sun bleached and curling at the corners, the same double bed which was clad in new linen thanks to Melissa and his closet filled with clothes he’d grown out of or not been able to fit in his luggage for Berkeley. The photo of his Mom and him still sat on the dresser next to his bed, his Mom dressed in her banshee gear, helmet, pads and all with her exaggerated make up that she usually wore for bouts with a younger him on her hip smiling up at her dressed in a smaller Banshee hoodie he’d been given for a birthday. It made his heart ache every time he looked at it, missing her terribly and wishing she was there to tell him what to do about Derek who had been like a second song to her. 

He set his sandwich down on the dresser before throwing his bags on the bed for the time being. His phone was pulled from his jeans pocket and the charger to plug in from his messenger bag. After plugging the phone in to charge his gaze rested on the last message he’d received from Heather when he’d told her he was in the car with an old crush.

**From: Heather >>Then what are you waiting for? Kiss him already! I want all the details ;)**

He sighed as he set his bags on his desk after getting changed, the sandwich forgotten as he collapsed on the bed to sleep to dreams of Derek and everything that he wished had followed that kiss.

XOX

The station was busy enough on a Friday morning that Derek had eagerly let himself be pried from his bed earlier than normal to go in. He’d been trying to find a way to distract himself from thought of Stiles since he’d got home the night before but he’d known it was impossible. Still medial tasks would at least keep him at the back of his thoughts for the time being and hours of filling out paperwork and filing away evidence since the intern who usually did the task was off sick had been a god send. Something he’d never thought he would say ever.

He then found himself sitting at the café down the street for his early lunch break with Cam. It was only once sometimes twice a week if he was luck that he’d be able to meet his best friend outside of Derby but rare since between his weekend barista job and his full time position was a Physiotherapist at the hospital his best friend was busy. He knew there was a reason behind it since he was supporting himself and Isaac who was making his way through community college leaving him working all hours god sent to cover everything.

But from the text he’d got at his break time Cam had been very hell bent on him meeting for lunch. If he didn’t know any better he’d swear a little bird had told him about his and Stiles’ kiss the night before. Derek chewed his bottom lip over his latte as he waited for his sandwich to be heated and the barista to bring over his slice of cake when he heard the chair opposite him creak as someone sat opposite him.

Cam was dressed for his physiotherapist gig in a uniform polo shirt with the hospital signet embroidered on the left breast hidden under his Hellhound hoodie and a pair of battered jeans. He had already brought his lunch if the takeaway coffee cup in his hand, since he would need to leave for paper work, and the paper bag holding his lunch was anything to go by.

“I was surprised to get your text Cam since we only saw each other last night. I thought for sure you’d be waiting till next practise before wanting to tell me about how the talk with Isaac had gone.” Derek said sipping his latte, though the look on his best friend’s face made his stomach churn.

“This isn’t about Isaac Der, I got a text from Scotty early this morning about Spark.” Cam said, the sound of Stiles’ derby name on his friend’s lips sounding wrong but it was obvious that his assumptions before had been correct, perfect.

Derek sighed but shook his head, the last thing he wanted to do was talk about this with Cam at a lunch break when his friend was destined to leave in a flash anyway.  
“I’m not speaking to you about that Cam.”

“I just wanted to know why you didn’t mention it sooner…not to mention why you treated him the way you did.” Cam said, taking a swig of his coffee as he leaned against the table between them.

“Talk to me about how it went with Isaac first and then I’ll tell you.” Derek said resignedly, his appetite seeming to leave him at the thought of having to verbalise all the thoughts he’d been wrestling with since he’d left Stiles’ Jeep the night before.

“Fine. I spoke to him and he’s _supposed_ to be breaking up with Artemis after his classes today. I've told him there will be consequences if he doesn't so hopefully he’ll listen this time. Though he did tell me that him and Artemis was never was never was intense as him and Cora, whatever that means.” Cam said, rolling his eyes at his younger brother’s naivety.

“I’m sure Cora will be thrilled to hear that, hopefully I won’t be subjected to her whooping and gushing over him tonight when she comes over for dinner.” Derek said, smiling at the barista who set his lunch down in front of him.

“So?” Cam pushed, as Derek pushed his food away from him for the time being.

“You saw how badly Spark got teased when his crush on me came to light, imagine how much shit I’d be given for if my feelings for him had been common knowledge regardless of my bisexuality.” Derek sighed, gaze on his cooling coffee.

“When did you know? Because it sounds to me that this isn’t the least bit new to you at all.” Cam said a look of understanding crossing his features.

“Around the time Claudia died. I sure as hell wasn’t going to act on it while he was grieving not to mention he was fourteen and the Sheriff would have crucified me if I’d so much was mentioned it. I just tried to ignore it…until he started coming to practises and bouts to support Scotty, but before I managed to get the courage to say something he was at university. I just had no idea that he was the real reason I’d held myself back from being with someone.” Derek said licking his lips uncertainly.

“So what about that kiss? What happened there? Scotty said Stiles was dejected that you hadn’t asked him out.” Cam said, tilting his head.

“Look I don’t know, it blew me away you have no idea, but he’ll be back in Berkeley around people his own age in a couple of weeks. It just doesn’t seem right to ask him out or date him only to lose him again.” Derek shrugged, though the thought that he’d hurt Stiles unintentionally caused his heart to ache and the need to remedy it enter his head.

“Derek, Spark doesn’t want to be with someone his own age that’s abundantly clear, he’s always and will always want to be with you. And if you feel the same in anyway at all you need to say something. That’s two weeks you could be spending with him, you need to put this right.” Cam said, taking a glance at the watch hanging around his wrist before getting to his feet.

“How?” Derek asked, despairingly. It was bad enough the harm that he had already caused the last thing he wanted to do with make things any worse.

“Scotty’s dragging him to practise at the weekend, the rest is up to you. Now I got to dash before my next appointment shows up but I’ll talk to you later.” Cam smiled, toasting him with his coffee and a wink before weaving through the crowd of tables towards the door.

Derek took a sip of his coffee and sighed as he stared at his cooling food before sliding his phone towards him on the table to inspire him before he needed to get back to the station.

XOX

Stiles had spent what remained of the week, hanging around his room watching things on Netflix and talking to Heather and Caitlin who were in New York via text. There had been a couple of texts from the few Banshees he was closed to wanting to meet with him for coffee while he was in town but he really wasn’t in the mood. Neither was he really in the mood for the Derby Practise that Scott was fixated on dragging him to.

“Stiles we haven’t seem them since before Thanksgiving! I need to stretch my legs on the rink.” Scott pouted from where he and Kira were draped over each other on Stiles’ bed browsing random cartoons on his laptop while Stiles rubbed his temples from his desk chair.

“Did you forget the part where I kissed Derek whose going to be there?” Stiles groaned as he leaned over his desk.

“You never know he might not be…” Scott placated only to get a glare from Stiles.

“This is Derek we’re talking about of course he’s going to be there. No…just no.” Stiles murmured from the pillow of his arms.

He heard Scott clicking away on his phone and him murmuring with Kira and hoped that was the last of it. But after a few replies to Scott’s texts he heard his step brother sigh and push himself off the bed.

“We’re going Stiles because Derek isn’t the only member of the team that missed you. You don’t want a pissed off Lydia having to come over here just to drag you to the gym herself do you?” Scott asked, causing Stiles to groan into his arms.

“Ok…fine. Just let me get dressed while you guys grab your gear.” Stiles murmured, knowing he was beat. The last thing you wanted was a pissed of Lydia ‘Banshee Queen’ Martin, Recent captain of the team, cursing at him as she dragged him out by the wrist with all manner of threats flowing from her lips.

He heard the couple leave to change and reluctantly ransacked his closet for something to wear since his whole wardrobe he’d brought back from Berkeley was currently going through the wash. He settled on a pair of baggy stonewashed jeans, a white shirt and an old special edition customised Banshee/Hellhound hoodie with ‘Spark’ on the back. He slid his feet into some converse sneakers he’d left behind and finished getting ready before going downstairs where both Kira and Scott were waiting, their derby bags hefted over their shoulder and their free hands interlaced between them.

“Ugh let’s get this over with.” Stiles murmured, grabbing his car keys from the bowl beside the door before leading the way out the house.

He drove them in silence to the old high school he’d attended through his adolescence, it had been the only gym other than the community centre big enough to accommodate all members of both teams and house fresh meat sessions on the rare occasions they needed them in one place. He parked up beside a couple of familiar cars and watched the couple get out first before reluctantly following their lead, taking his time locking up before trailing behind as they walked to the gym.

When they entered both teams were getting ready to skate a couple of coaches checking the measurements of the rink were right while highlighting it with masking tape. The Hellhounds members were all on the front seat of the bleachers, joking amongst themselves as they changed their shoes, with a couple of Banshee players also known as their girlfriends sat beside them. Kira and Scott joined them while the rest of the Banshees that were already ready were stretching and warming up.

“Ohmigod STILES! Is that you?!” A loud voice called out to him causing him to turn around just in time to catch the incoming skater and laughed at the sight of Derek’s youngest sister Cora clinging to him for a tight hug.

“Hey Harlot, long time no see.” He beamed, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Hey did you hear about me and Isaac?!” Cora gushed, as she tried to pull him after her towards where the younger Lahey brother was sat chatting with Boyd. 

“No I didn’t, wow it’s about time.” Stiles smiled, watching her detach herself from him and sit in her boyfriend’s lap who rolled his eyes good naturedly and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Where’s my hello my fair Spark?” a familiar voice came from behind him causing him to turn around and see the redhead of Lydia, grinning as she skidded to a halt in front of him leaving a mark on the gym floor. She hadn’t changed much since the last time he saw her, a couple more tattoos on her arms, an eyebrow piercing and a new singlet with a catchphrase he hadn’t seen before. But she was just the same old Lydia.

“My Queen, It’s been a while.” Stiles smiled, pulling her into a hug as she kissed his cheek.

“Just a bit of an understatement. Though I have been a bit busy with dating, work and one thing and another. We should definitely meet for coffee at some point yeah?” Lydia asked, as the sound of a whistle echoed around the gym causing Stiles to stiffen.

“Yeah…Definitely. I think that’s my cue to get off the floor.” Stiles smiled uneasily, kissing her cheek though before he could so much as move there was another person skidding up beside him and Lydia winking at him before taking off with loud shouts out to the Banshees to be warming up.

He could feel the familiar burn of Derek’s gaze on him without even having to look and swallowed as he took a step back so there was some space between them.

“Spark, could we maybe talk?” Derek asked gently, his hand rested under Stiles’ chin guiding his gaze to meet his own.

“Yeah…sure…” Stiles said reluctantly, letting Derek steer him towards the bleachers where everyone else seemed to have scattered to give them some privacy. 

Derek let him sit down first before seating beside him, his shirt a makeshift ref’s zebra black and white with his derby name on the back while the front was just plain white making it hard for Stiles to avoid the sight of his abs. He heard Derek call out something to one of the coaches, before he dared to look up at the man.

“I wanted to apologise for the way I behaved the other night. You have to understand it’s not that I didn’t want to ask you out…or for your number I’m just really bad at the whole thing period. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Derek said softly, his attention solely rested on Stiles.

“You had me wondering if the kiss was awful…if everything that happened was wrong Derek.” Stiles sighed, looking down at his hands that were fidgeting in his lap.

“I know. But for the record…it wasn’t, not a bit. Everything was overwhelming, everything I wanted and dreamed about and more. All I want is a chance to prove it to you Stiles…to spend the next two weeks that you’re around making up for every moment that we weren’t together for whatever reason.” Derek said, placing a soothing hand on one of Stiles’ causing him to look up and offer an unsure smile.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, watching Derek’s face light up in a smile.

“How does a date tonight sound? A movie or dinner or both?” Derek asked, lacing his fingers between Stiles’ more than willing ones.

“Both definitely sounds good to me.” Stiles whispered, pressing a kiss to Derek’s lips that quickly turned hot and blissful as much as the one that night had. 

Neither of them paid attention to the sound of wolf whistles and cheers from the teams, both too fixated on the other that they finally had after so long of dreaming of what ifs.

Fin.


End file.
